


but tonight, ill need you to stay

by addledAuthor (Liamchip)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Recreational weed use, Road Trip, Smut, Threesomes, and emotianlly unstable, but theyre helping each other, jokes about abuse, lots of memes, theyre all gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liamchip/pseuds/addledAuthor
Summary: Alright well, this is not going to be anywhere near as dramatic as the title. This fic, one of the first fanfics I've actually been slightly proud of, is of the three characters- Dave, Karkat and Sollux, graduating and deciding to go on a months-long roadtrip. Obviously, since they're in a poly-amorous relationship that means that there's lots of explicit moments, as well as general fluff and sass. Well, I hope you enjoy the read!





	1. may broken hearts mend broken lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wallEyEllaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallEyEllaw/gifts).



You were currently lying on the floor. Wait, scratch that. You were lying on Sollux, who was lying on the floor. You look up at the ceiling, lost in thought. You slowly start to stand up.  
“Hey Karkles, do you still have those Takis you bought last year?” You ask your roommate. Sollux answers for him “You mean the ones you ate literally ten minutes ago?” You take a second to think. “Yeah those would be the ones.” Sollux snorts. You glance at Karkat to see him passed out on the couch, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. 

“Alright well I need something to eat otherwise I’m gonna cave in on myself. You want anything?” You asked Sollux, walking towards the kitchen.  
“Yeah can I get a motherfucking uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh burger?” Sollux replies, snickering.  
“Sir we don’t sell burgers here.” You say, laughing as you walk into the kitchen. You grab a bag of carrots, and a couple of pops. You wander back to the living room, taking a look to see what was playing on the tv. You sit next to Karkat, pushing his legs off the couch. One of the mountain dew cans goes to Sollux, and you rip open the carrots. 

“Trying to improve your piss-poor eyesight now?” Sollux asks as you toss a carrot in your mouth. “Nah dude that’s just british propaganda. Learn your facts before you try to roast me.” With that being said, you bit into another carrot. Sollux raises an eyebrow at you. “I can roast you as much as I want, with however little facts I have.” He replies. All the commotion woke Karkat up from his sleep. “What the fuck are you two dumbasses doing?? It’s past midnight, you guys need to sleep.” Is the first thing out of Karkat’s mouth. 

“Sleep is for the weak. Hashtag yolo.” You reply, opening your pop. Karkat’s sighs and puts his hands in his face. “You are SUCH an insufferable prick, I don’t know how the fuck I put up with your shit.”  
“You are the one who chose to room with me. Honestly, some people. Not remembering that consequences are your own fault.” You say in response to Karkat’s mini breakdown. He rolls his eyes and punches you lightly in the arm. You rub your arm and pretend to be hurt. “Ow, that hurt! Why do I put up with such an abusive boyfriend?” You reply as a joke. From the corner of your eyes you spot Sollux rolling his eyes. “You put up with me because you’re in love with me, fuckwad.” Karkat informs you. “Oh shit you right my bad.” You eat another carrot. From the side you can hear Sollux sigh and open his mouth. “If you two are done being so lovey-dovey and gross, I’m definitely being forgotten over here.” You glance over at him, before setting the carrots on the table and rolling off the couch to lie down next to Sollux. 

“Hey Karkitty come join our orgy cuddlepile.” He rolls his eyes. “I seriously cannot believe that I still put up with the both of you.” He says without venom, carefully lying down next to you. You roll over and put an arm over him. “You know what she should all do? Now that we’re done college and have our diplomas, we should take a year and just do a massive roadtrip.” You say, looking up slightly. You hear Sollux hum in acknowledgement, if not agreement.  
You smirk, looking over at Karkat. “What about you, Karkles? You up for it?” You shake him gently.  
“It’s no better than any of the other ideas you’ve had.” He replies, slightly grumpily. Sollux was deep in thought, probably sorting through the pros and cons. You reach over and snap your fingers near his face. “What’s the verdict, boss?” You ask, looking at him expectantly. "Well... I am waiting for a callback from Walmart..." He was deep in thought. You shrug. "And? It's not like jobs'll be necessary, not when we seize the means of production and topple capitalism." You reply. 

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. What I was going to say was fuck walmart, let's do this."

“Give us a week to pack..” He replies. You nod.  
“Then it’s settled. In one week, we are leaving on a road trip. Where, exactly, no one knows and no one really cares. The lack of caring is almost the same as how little I actually care about attending classes, but that shit is over anyways. The lack of caring is equal to how little I want to get an actual job.” You finish.  


The first day passed in a blur. As did the second. Preparations really only started around the third day, after you had done all your laundry. You packed around a week full of clothes, enough to last you exactly a week. Your phone charger went into the bag as well, and then got pulled out, because you still had four days until you left. The day after you packed your clothes was a shopping trip, to grab enough canned food to last those long days in between cities. You were the chosen one, sent to bring back cans of Chef Boyardee ravioli and other similar products. You also grabbed a pack of plastic spoons, as you didn’t want to waste any of your good metal ones. You may have ran out of money while doing the shopping, but that doesn’t matter to you.  


The fifth day, Karkat got sick. He kept insisting that he would be fine, and to keep packing. By the end of the sixth day, he was almost bedridden, but he refused to unpack. The seventh day, you and Sollux both carried Karkat to the car and laid him across the backseat, leaving the passenger seat for Sollux. Said 7th day also meant the start of your month-long roadtrip. Naturally, you were the one chosen to drive, and with that, the job of choosing adequate road trip music, such as Take On Me and Never Gonna Give you up. At least, until Sollux gets annoyed and unplugs your phone.


	2. and baby, youre healing mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second chappy, this is where the sexy times happen

You pulled away from the street, heading out for the official start of your (you just decided that it would be international) roadtrip. You chose a random exit from the city to follow for as long as possible. For the first few hours, you and Sollux sang along to various songs while Karkat was recovering.  
“Hey Sollux, does that building look like a dick or is that just me.” You ask, pointing out a hotel. The shitty car rattles as Sollux takes a look.  
“Oh yeah definitely.” He replies. You tap a rhythm on the steering wheel.  
“Hey Sol could you heat me some ravioli? Just use the cigarette lighter or something, I don’t know. I just need some food.” He raised an eyebrow but pulled out a can of ravioli. The cable he had for the cigarette lighter was just metal, that would heat up. It was also probably a terrible idea to make food with it, but when have you ever made good decisions? You look back to check on Karkat, to see him starting to sit up. “Hey man, you ok? Worried I wasn’t gonna be able to see your face again.”  
“I’m doing better than before, which is good, I guess.” He replies. You’re about to speak when Sollux interjects. “Hey kk do you want some ravioli that’s been heated with a cigarette lighter?” He asks, holding up the can. “Oh man, is my ravioli ready?” You ask. “Not yet.” Is the answer you receive. “Alright well I’m gonna find a place to park for a little bit, my legs are stiff as hell.” You look back at Karkat, who nods, and then at Sollux, who was too busy concentrating on heating your ravioli.

You quickly find a gas station on the side of the road, putting on your signal light and carefully pulling into the parking lot. Just because you’re 19 doesn’t mean that you want to be in an accident. “Aight either of you want anything?” You ask your boyfriends. “Get me a ginger ale and you will literally be my god.” Karkat replied, still looking slightly queasy. “Buy me a monster,” Sollux replies, pointing at a couple of fives. “That should be enough for everything.” He finishes. You open your door and grab the fives, before walking towards the station. You stretch your legs as you walk, the door letting out a pleasant, if a bit loud, trill. The cooler of cold drinks calls to you, and you search for some ginger ale. One (1) bottle tucked under your arm later, you searched for the energy drinks. Which were on the opposite side of the station. You scoff and start to mutter under your breath slightly. “Stupid store design, no one knows how to organize everything properly.” The man at the counter seemed to have heard, as he glared at you as you wander the store. You find yourself a bag of chips to munch on while you drive.  


“Will that be everything for you, sir?” The man, whose name tag read Jake, asked.  
“Yeah, can I get a bag for this all though?” You ask, passing him the two fives. You don’t get an answer, he just silently packs your stuff into a bag, with the change.  
“Have a nice evening.” He says. You nod and check your phone for the time quickly. “How the fuck is it already 6 in the evening?” You ask yourself, jogging out to the car.  
“One monster, one ginger ale, and one hot boyfriend.” You inform the car as you open the door. You pull the monster out and pass it to Sollux, who had set the ravioli down. “Sweet mother of jesus I needed this.” You hear him say. “A ginger ale for our sick comrade, who may or may not survive this plague,” You announce solemnly, passing Karkat the ginger ale. “Also it’s past 6 already, usually I’d be asleep by now. Obviously I can’t sleep right now but still.” You ramble. Sollux sighs and reaches into the console. “If you’re not gonna drive I’m just gonna start smoking.” He pulls out a baggie of weed and some rolling papers. “Okay, well now I’m definitely not driving because I’m gonna smoke that shit with you. You down, Karkitty?” You reply, asking Karkat. “As long as anything that you do doesn’t involve me moving my sad sack of shit of a body then go for it. I’ll ask if I want a hit.” He answers. You chuckle slightly. “Oh what a mightily verbose answer from our dear resident Karkat Vantas, English Major extraordinaire,” Sollux snickers at your response. “But seriously I don’t want to make you more sick.” You finish. He rolls his eyes. “You seriously think I can’t handle a puny amount of smoke? Of a substance I smoke almost every single fucking day of my sad, pathetic life?” He replied. 

You smirk slightly. “Of course not, you’re obviously super strong and the best. Nothing can bring you down, nothing can harm you.” You reply sardonically. At this point, Sollux had finished rolling his blunt. “Who wants the first hit?” He asks, holding it up like a trophy. You hold out your hand. “I drove, meaning I get first hit. Them’s the rules.” You take a lighter out from your pocket and light the blunt. The first hit didn’t feel like much. Nor did the second or third. You take another hit and pass it to Sollux, before making sure that the air conditioner is off and that all of the windows are closed. Surprisingly, Karkat asked for the next hit. Sollux wordlessly passed it back to Karkat, blowing smoke out of his mouth. “I can’t let you fuckers have all the fun.” He informs you and Sollux, taking a huge hit. You half expected him to throw up, as he never smoked as much as you or Sollux. You decide to voice your concerns.  


“Whoa Karkitty, if you’re gonna hurl make sure to open a window first, no one wants to smell that in here.” He glares at you, smoke coming out of his nose. A small chuckle escaped your lips as it just seemed so funny to you. “You look like a steam train,” You tell Karkat, pointing at his nose, “The smoke came out of your nose.” He glared at you, before taking another hit and passing it to Sollux. “You’re such a weird fucking person, you know that?” He asked you. You nod slightly. “If I wasn’t this weird, I wouldn’t have two boyfriends. Being weird sounds pretty cool if that’s what it entails.” You used the last word just to mess with him. Sollux rolls his eyes, already done with your shenanigans. You glance over as Sollux gently grabs your hand and pulls you closer, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. He tasted like smoke and caffeine, teeth that hadn’t been brushed in too long but you pushed that to the side. You pull away from him slowly. “We should probably eat that ravioli.” You tell him gently. Sollux shakes his head, but he’s smiling so you know he’s not all that annoyed. “You’re the one who wanted it, go for it.” Is what he tells you. You grab a spoon out of the console and grab the tin can. “Cheers.” You tap the can to the blunt in Sollux’s hand carefully, before biting into the still fairly cold ravioli. “A cigarette lighter probably wasn’t a good choice for making this stuff,” You inform Sollux, taking another bite. “But I’m still going to eat it all.” He rolls his eyes. “Of course you are, you had Chef Sollux cook for you. You better eat it all.” You smile gently, pulling him in for a quick kiss. “Alright, but only because I care about your feelings.” You finish the rest of the ravioli in fair silence. “Alright well since I’m not driving anymore I’m gonna fold the back seats down and chill back there for a while.” You pull off your seatbelt and open your door. Karkat rolls his eyes and gets out as well so that the seats can be folded down. “Thanks Karkitty.” You say with a smirk, climbing into the back and laying down across the seats. Sollux sighed and climbed out of the front seat. “I’m not staying up there alone while you two cuddle in the back, make some room.” He says, opening the back door. You smile a bit.  


“I’m always a slut for a good cuddle.” You reply. You let him crawl into the backseat beside you, before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Karkat pulled you closer to him, and as a result, you pulled Sollux closer to yourself. You all somehow ended up on your sides, holding each other close. You smile slightly, happily. Of course, Sollux and Karkat almost simultaneously decided to grind against you. Which ends up leading to you feeling up Sollux, sporting a half chub as he grinds against you. You bite your lip, slowly using your free hand to pull up Sollux’s shirt. You feel Karkat’s hand on your hip as you slowly pull your arm out from underneath Sol. You can feel Karkat do the same, and he slowly starts to pull down your shorts. You drag your hands down Sollux’s side lightly, all the way down to his shorts. 

You grab his hips and pull him closer, grinding against him now. You moved your hands to try and take his pants off, and you fumbled with the zipper.  
“Jeez Dave, it’s like you’ve never taken off my pants before.” Sollux whispers, snickering.  
“You try taking someone’s pants off from behind. It’s harder than it looks.” From behind you, Karkat snickers because he had done it first try.  
“Hey why don’t you two teases actually get on with the sex? I’m feeling so left out.” He whined slightly as you and Sollux both turn to look at him. You then look at Sollux and shrug, grabbing his head and bringing him in for a kiss. It was forceful, and it was messy, and it left both of you panting for breath as you pulled away. You reached behind and accidentally smacked Karkat in the chest as you try to pull him in for a kiss as well. You three barely fit in the back, but you’ve done it before and by god you’re going to do it again. You felt Karkat and Sollux both start to tug at your shirt and your shorts, Karkat’s hands warm and Sollux’s just slightly colder, leaving you shuddering. You’re blind for a few seconds as your shirt gets pulled over your head, and then you close your eyes anyways because you were kissing Sollux again.

Your shorts slid down your legs, Karkat’s hands coming to a rest on your ass. All three of you were definitely hard, and definitely pent-up. You reached around for another attempt on pulling off Sollux’s pants. You actually managed to unzip them this time, pulling them down. You turn around, to help Karkat out of his pants. You may have ‘accidentally’ grabbed his dick in the attempt. You pull his pants to his knees, dragging your hand back up his thigh. Sollux put an arm around you, reaching around to grab your hard cock. You open your mouth and sigh breathlessly, pulling down Karkat’s boxers as well. His cock springs free, and you grab it. You can feel him tense, but then he relaxes as you pull him in for a quick kiss. Your own boxers get pulled down roughly by Sollux. You start to slowly stroke Karkat’s cock. Sollux shifts around, grabbing a bottle of lube from underneath the seat. You can hear it open, and you smile. You push your ass against Sollux. You feel Sollux kiss your neck, feeling the cold lube on your ass as Sollux slowly pushes a finger in. You moan quietly, hands shuddering. He pushes his finger deeper, as Karkat grabs your cock and starts to stroke it. You open your mouth, and Karkat seems to take it as a hint, flipping himself so that you could 69 while Sollux was warming you up. You lean forwards slightly to put the head of Karkat’s cock in your mouth as he does the same. He pushes his hips forwards, causing you to gag from the unexpected cock. You recover, sucking on his shaft. Sollux slips a second finger in, causing you to moan around Karkat’s cock. You quickly pull away for a second.  


“Sollux, hurry up and fuck me.” You say, before slowly starting to take Karkat’s cock again. Sollux shrugs.  
“Have fun not being able to walk tomorrow.” He replies. Your mouth was too full of dick to answer. You could feel the tip of Sollux’s dick push against you. You force yourself to relax, pushing gently against Sollux’s cock. You let out a light moan as it slowly pushes in, stretching you. You moan loudly, causing Karkat to moan lightly, You start to deepthroat Karkat, who was growling slightly. Sollux let you adjust for a few seconds, before slowly starting to push himself deeper. You slowly start to bob your head on Karkat’s cock. Sollux grabbed your hips and used them to thrust harder, squeezing gently. You moaned quietly as you were being filled on both ends. Sollux pushed himself the rest of the way in with a sigh, giving you a couple of seconds to get used to it. You grab onto Karkat’s hips, squeezing them from the pleasure. Sollux starts to thrust, slowly at first. Sollux’s thrusts caused you to thrust your cock into Karkat’s mouth. He took it like a champ, though. He started to thrust into your mouth at the same pace. Your eyes were starting to cross from your pleasure as Sollux fucked you brainless. You could feel yourself coming closer and closer to cumming. Sollux still kept slowly speeding up, having more stamina than both you and Karkat. You managed to speak around the cock in your mouth.  


“I’m gonna cum soon.” You informed Karkat and Sollux, who then took it on themselves to fuck you harder, trying to make you cum first. The rough seat backing was coarse on your skin as they fucked you hard. Suppressing a moan, you came hard in Karkat’s mouth. He swallowed it all, of course. He slowly pulled off of your cock with a pop. You kept sucking, of course. Your job wasn’t done until they had both finished. Karkat started to focus on thrusting deeper in your throat, and you could tell he was getting closer to cumming. Sollux really drew the short end of the stick, only getting to fuck you. All you got as a warning was a moan as Karkat came in your mouth. The slightly salty taste filled your mouth as you instinctively swallowed it all down. Sollux’s thrusts got more and more desperate as he got closer and closer to cumming. You saw Karkat flop on his back, sweating slightly. You quietly moan as Sollux thrusts into you one last time, cumming inside. You feel him slowly pull out, feeling empty where there used to be a cock. Behind you, Sollux lied back down, spent. Karkat adjusted himself so that he could join in on the traditional after-sex cuddles. You wrapped an arm around Karkat as Sollux rolled over and put an arm around you, and that’s how you three slept almost every night. And it was one of the best memories of your life.


End file.
